


Guardian Angel

by MirandaRitze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze
Summary: Eiji meets a pretty strange girl on the day of his exhibition...





	Guardian Angel

New York, 1994.

Eiji didn’t think to see so many people in his exhibition. The gallery was full and instead of being cheerful, he was about to have an anxiety attack. Sing's small pat on his back kept him from collapsing.

"Who would say this would be a success." Sing commented, never taking his hand off Eiji's back. “I'm proud of you.”

"Thank you for helping." He said, smiling a little.

"Do not say it, my back hurts for be carrying everything here and there." He joked, and his face became more serene. “I invited a friend, his little sister is going through a bad time, so he brought her too, I hope it does not bother you.”

“Of course not, your friend and his little sister are welcome.”

“Oh, speaking of them...” Sing raised his hand and soon his friend noticed him, approaching them with a little girl not so much older than Akira.

“Eiji, this is Nate Hills, a friend from the university, Nate, this is Eiji.”

"Nice to meet you, your work is exceptional." Said Nate, greeting Eiji. “Oh ... she's my little sister, Taylor.”

And just upon being introduced, he realized that Taylor had his eyes fixed on him, staring him straight in the eye and then looking away over his shoulders and then looking back at him. It seemed strange to him, although Taylor seemed pretty strange too. She was in fact, quite different from his brother as a personality even though physically both were quite similar, the girl with her intense black hair like a lonely night and cold blue eyes like an insolated arctic winter, had a rather lugubrious expression and empty, while his brother whose black hair reflected the vivacity of a starry night, and his blue eyes like a Caribbean ocean, looked quite cheerful.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor." He said, giving her a slight smile as he held out his hand, which she did not take. Eiji closed his hand a little embarrassed, trying to keep the smile.

"Oh, forgive my little sister, she's not at her best, she's fifteen, you know how teenagers are." Nate tried to justify.

Taylor just looked at his brother and slipped into the crowd, Nate sighed and Sing put his arm around his shoulders laughing at the uncomfortable moment.  
“Well, it's hard to be an older brother, right Eiji?”

"Do not say it, dealing with teenagers in puberty is an arduous task." He raised an eyebrow at him, Sing frowned, understanding what he meant.

"Actually, she's going through a really bad time." Nate explained, his expression becoming more serious. “I don’t understand what she has, she only tells me that she sees things that she would like not to see… is that crazy? I'm afraid my little sister is losing her mind.”

The three looked at Taylor, who was looking at Eiji's photographs.

“Ah, what things I say. I didn’t come here for that." Nate laughed a little nervously. “Congratulations on your exhibition, Eiji.”

"Thank you very much." He thanked cordially.

"Eiji must be busy with his exhibit" Sing commented. Let's go for some snacks.

Sing took Nate, but Eiji could not get Taylor's look out of his head and everything his brother said. Taylor looked over his shoulder as if she saw someone else. Maybe the one who was losing his mind was him.

Eiji spent the next hour talking with his guests, answering an occasional quick interview. Sing and Nate talked to each other as if they had not seen each other in years. Akira had left a moment to look for a more complete meal together with Michael. The amount of people in the gallery had descended and he was quite relieved, only that way he could locate Taylor.

He felt a pulse in his chest when he saw her standing in front of Ash's photo. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked. He approached her little by little and realized that she had one of his hands on the photo. When he reached her, he saw tears in her eyes while her gaze was focused on Ash, and at the same time lost somewhere else.

“Taylor?” He called timidly, but there was no answer. "Taylor?" He called again, and this time he touched her shoulder.

Taylor flinched back to reality, just to make her tears more constant.

“You're… okay?” He asked, quite worried and at the same time curious.

Taylor looked down, still crying, nodding slightly.

"It's just that it's very sad... everything." She slowly moved her hand away from the photo, covering his face trying to hold back his weeping. “I could see through him, I could hear his thoughts..." She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and finally looked at Eiji.

Eiji could not articulate a word when looking at her, she was smiling. It was a warm smile and full of peace.

"I never thought I could feel a bond as strong as both of you have, it even goes beyond the barrier between life and death." Taylor's voice sounded calmer.

Now it was Eiji who wanted to cry.

"I always hated this gift, but now I feel good knowing that I may be able to see things as pure as this." Taylor looked again at Ash's photo, keeping quiet until she spoke again. “He is here, Eiji. He has always been here, with you. At first it was hard for me to understand, but now it is clear to me.”

“A ... Ash?” The tears started to come out of Eiji's eyes, looking around “Where is he now? Is he behind me as long ago?” He asked a little insistent. “I noticed that you looked at me over my shoulder, was it him?”

"He will always be watching your back, like a guardian angel." Said Taylor and Eiji could no longer contain his crying. Taylor stared at him in a peaceful way. “He doesn’t want to see you suffer, Eiji. That phrase you wrote in that letter ... It ended up being the other way around, do you realize?”

“My soul is always with you…” he remembered.

“His soul is always with you, Eiji. And always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MONTHS ago and I didn't realize I didn't posted it. So here you have, a pretty small angst fanfic.


End file.
